The present invention relates to a tool engaging head on a fastener having a plurality of extending portions thereon for indicating when someone has tampered with the fastener.
In many situations, fasteners must be applied to an assembly using a certain torque, thereby assuring that the fasteners are seated to the assembly under the proper tension. If this proper tension of the fasteners within the assembly is changed, the assembly may not be able to effectively perform its operation, thereby possibly causing the assembly to malfunction.
The primary way that the tension of an installed fastener would change within an assembly would be by unauthorized users loosening, tightening or removing the fastener with a tool that engages with a head of the fastener. Because any user can freely place a tool around the head of a fastener and loosen, tighten or remove and reinsert the fastener to the assembly, it cannot be guaranteed that the fastener has not been tampered with, thereby causing uncertainty as to whether the fastener will cause problems for the assembly, and essentially cause the assembly to malfunction.